We propose to continue to investigate steroidal hormone synthesis, secretion and metabolism in normal children and children with disorders of sexual differentiation, disorders of puberty and disorders of mineralocorticoid function. (A.) In order to achieve these objectives, we shall develop specific, sensitive and precise techniques to measure the following steroidal hormones in biological fluids including blood, urine, saliva and amniotic fluid: 1) Radioimmunoassay for aldosterone, deoxycorticosterone, cortisol and corticosterone; 2) Radioimmunoassay for progesterone, 17-OH-progesterone, and 11-deoxycortisol; and 3) Radioimmunoassay for dihydrotestosterone, estrone and estradiol. (B.) These methods will be applied to the following clinical investigations: 1. CHILDHOOD HYPERTENSION: a. The interrelationship of mineralocorticoids and androgens in childhood hypertension; b. Salivary hormone concentration of aldosterone in normal and hypertensive children. 2. CONGENITAL ADRENAL HYPERPLASIA: c. Serum androgens and estrogens as a continuing index of adequacy of treatment of congenital adrenal hyperplasia; d. Effects of sodium balance on glucocorticoid and androgen secretion in congenital adrenal hyperplasia. 3. ABNORMALITIES OF SEX DIFFERENTIATION: e. Androgen and estrogen studies in the newborn and young infant with ambiguous genitalia; f. Inborn errors of testosterone synthesis or metabolism resulting in male pseudohermaphroditism.